


The Things You Find (In The Rain)

by RedKitsune



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Cheating, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Maggie and Evan had just married and were honeymooning in London. He was a difficult man but Maggie was a kind and forgiving soul. She loved him with all she was and when that is thrown away, not even 72 hours after they said their ‘I Do’s, what’s a girl to do? Except perhaps hit up ever bar her feet can take her to while the night sky opens up above her.When Tom’s out walking Bobby in the rain, he’s thankful. It’s true that beast will come into the house muddy and wet. He’ll even likely make a mess. But in the rain, even fewer were out this time of night and he was allowed the simple peace of walking around the park like any other man. In the rain no one expected him to take pictures with them. No one expected him to sign anything. In the rain, no one expected anything of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit light on Tom in the first chapter. But please, fall in love with Maggie as you wait.  
> Chapter warnings: Evan is an ass, Unhealthy relationships, cheating

Maggie gathered her wavy brown hair behind her head and secured it with a band, though it was a challenge in the cramped too cold space of the airplane without elbowing the sleeping woman sitting next to her. She leaned her head onto Evan’s shoulder, stealing what comfort she could from the two pillows behind his back and closed her eyes for a moment with the goal of stealing a few moments of rest herself.

It had been a busy day, full of stress and excitement both but so worth it in the end. Early this morning, or perhaps it was technically yesterday due to the time changes, she had married the man she hoped would be her forever. The day had begun before dawn but was magical, just as he had said it would be. In the end, she felt silly for doubting him. Getting married while standing in the morning dew had been picture perfect.

Still, she was tired after spending what amounted to half a day on the plane after the short reception. Today (or yesterday?) their lives together would begin and Maggie felt hopeful as she peeked out the window before closing her eyes again.

Evan forcefully shrugged his shoulder before pushing her back into her seat while grumbling, “Get your big head off me. I’m trying to sleep.”

Maggie understood, he was tired. He probably hadn’t slept well the night before. She knew she hadn’t slept more than a few passing moments before her four in the morning wake up call in the form of her now Mother-in-law arrived. It was true, he had gotten to sleep in longer than her on the morning of their wedding but at this point anyone would have been running on fumes.

She understood and Maggie forgave. That’s what she was good at, after all. Her friends and family sung praises for how she could understand any hardship and forgive any trespass. 

* * *

Landing in London was a whirlwind of activity not dissimilar to her wedding, though a whole different event. Evan was snappy with everyone they encountered but she had expected as much. He never did seem to function well on less than nine hours of sleep. Still they both had managed to catch a good amount of sleep during the nearly ten hour flight and when they managed to land Evan was adamant that they needed to quickly adjust to the new time zone.

The trip was to last three weeks and Maggie was excited. She’d never been to London. In truth, she had hardly ever left the small town she had grown up in. It was a blessing she had ever met Evan. His plane had been grounded in the small town airport due to a mechanical failure of some sort. He had been on his way to a business meeting in New York and was already dressed in a sharp suit. She fell in love the moment her eyes met his across the airport gift shop.

She tried to take in all the sights she could as Evan loaded their suitcases up into the taxi. This was a whole new country, one she had never even begun to dream of visiting. Now she was getting to honeymoon here with the man who opened the door to the world for her.

He got short with the driver just as he had been with everyone else. Still, Maggie tried to put it out of mind. He was tired. They would rest and he would feel better after. He would be better after.

“We’ll check into the hotel and head out for dinner.”

“Let’s order in instead?” Maggie offered. She was tired, she didn’t want to change and go out. What she wanted was to slip into some pajamas and curl up in front of the TV watching god knows what and eating whatever they could get delivered to the door. Sipping a glass of wine in the arms of the man she promised forever to would make it all the better.

“It’s our first day as man and wife. We need to go out and be together.” Evan stated as if that was a law written somewhere.

“Okay.”

* * *

A shower and a change of clothes later, Maggie was rushed as she put her makeup on. Foundation worked wonders to make her appear more awake. Evan complained about how long she was taking and so she put aside her desire to do anything fancy with her eye makeup. Rather, she grabbed a few trusty colors and the same eyeliner she wore every day and did what a slightly fancier version of her everyday look.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to spot what he saw in her. Her brown hair was a controlled mass of waves. Overall, she found herself to look average. She so badly wanted to look beautiful, to feel beautiful. If she had taken the time, maybe she could have but today it simply wasn’t to be.

They went to a french restaurant and Evan ordered for them right away. Maggie hadn’t even gotten a chance to look at the menu but she wasn’t surprised. He was so much more cultured than she, his choice was probably what she would have defaulted to anyway.

At one point she found this sort of behavior romantic but now she simply found it tiring. She would again come to love his thoughtful recommendations of food when they dine out, in time. It was surely because of him that she liked most of unknown things she had tried. Still, she had married the man and so she would learn to love things about him that she had found herself struggling with in the recent months.

That was what her parents advice had been to her when she confided in them her struggles. It takes compromise to make a marriage work, her father had said. Her mother spoke of not always loving her father in the same way, that their love was always shifting and changing. She chewed her lips as she watched her father look at her mother with unashamed adoration. Their lesson was that love changes over time and that she must be willing to be flexible with her heart so that she and Evan would always come back together.

Evan was more interested in his phone than he was her during their meal. With a heavy heart, she poked at her pasta, pushing it around the plate with her fork and drank first one glass of wine than another. She had wanted to spend time with him, to talk with him and be together. Wasn’t that the point of going out for dinner?

Going to London was something she had dreamed of her whole life. Still, she knew he had to work and was likely working remotely even as they sat and ate. She needed to allow him to do so. It was through his work that he was able to provide for her and support them. This trip wasn’t something he really wanted to take in the first place. It was his wedding gift to her. She should be thankful. She would be thankful.

After a dinner largely eaten in silence, Evan surprised her with the suggestion of going to the first pub they had seen across the street. It was starting to get late, she was tired- so very tired- but the atmosphere and energy of the room gave her a second wind. Still, Evan was focused on his phone mainly as they drank their first drinks, an ale and yet another glass of wine. Maggie ordered herself a second drink and once it arrived Evan rather suddenly downed the rest of his ale as if he were a man in the desert.

Sliding the empty glass toward the bartender, Evan announced, “I’m going back to the hotel.”

“I’ll come with you.” Maggie rushed to stand but he put a heavy hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. It was almost painful, but she told herself she would grow to love the way he made sure she didn’t put herself last just because he was tired.

“Stay. Don’t waste your drink. This is what you wanted anyway.” Maggie wasn’t sure what to say as she watched him walk away. If she pushed to go with him he would just get upset. And she did just get another drink. He was tired, she told herself as she settled in to finish her drink.

Once the glass was empty she was left to debate if she should go back or not. She was so tired and more than a bit tipsy from the two glasses of wine at dinner and two at the pub.

A smile graced her lips as she stepped outside and began the short walk to the hotel. This trip was a dream come true even if it didn’t always go according to how she would like it.

Maggie’s heels clicked against the sidewalk as a light, almost misting rain began to fall. It felt good. The city lights seemed to blink and dance around her and for a short moment she felt like she was living in her own fairy tale. So what if today wasn’t the magical day she had hoped for- there was tomorrow. And they day after. They had the rest of their lives to spend together making magical memories.

* * *

Maggie didn’t think anything of the evening as she walked down the hall. It hadn’t been the best night for them as a couple but that was how it goes. At least, she told herself that. She wanted to believe it. With a deep breath, Maggie slipped her keycard into the lock of the suite door and her whole world shattered.

* * *

The door opened easily under her touch. The lights in the hall seemed suddenly too harsh. The room was cool and she could hear the room’s AC unit running. Everything was wrong in that way that’s just subtle enough that you can’t quite put your finger on it in the moment. Evan didn’t like to sleep in a cold room. The only time he liked to be in a cool room was when making love.

The sound of moans slowly penetrated her ears. It was probably the television, she told herself. Still the idea that he went back to the hotel to get himself off while watching a cheap movie when he could have her stung. They were just married, had he already grown bored with her body? Was she not pleasing to him anymore?

She stepped into the short hall and closed the door behind her softly. Taking a moment to let him finish up, she opened the clutch purse that hung from her shoulder by a delicate chain and pulled out her cards and set them on the table by the door. It would make remembering to switch purses easier in the morning.

It felt like she was moving through a fog. In the main room she could see flickering light as if he had lit candles. Had he intended for her to rush back, follow him for a romantic surprise? Had Evan resorted to pleasuring himself when she ruined his plan? That would be just like her, to not catch on to what probably had been obvious clues.

The sounds in the room slowly became clearer in her mind. Hesitant steps took her closer even as a ball of liquid iron seemed to take residence in her stomach. She could hear Evan’s moans and in her heart she knew he wasn’t giving himself pleasure. She knew.

The moans of a woman seemed to stab at her heart with each breathy cry. The headboard of the bed lightly tapped against the wall. With tears in her eyes, Maggie stepped out of the hallway bringing the bed into view. Her whole future shattered before her eyes as the first tear slipped down her cheek.

It’s weird, the things that the mind focuses on in times of great trauma and distress. Later, she would remember vividly the view of Evan’s ass moving and how she had somehow never noticed the large three moles on his left ass cheek. It occurred to her that he was always quick to dress, if he ever actually lost all his clothes in the first place after sleeping together.

Now however, he was bare as the day his mother had birthed him as he moved above a woman. She had a dark tan, one like Maggie would never be able to sport- she burned for too easily. The woman also had dark straight hair, nearly black. Maggie wondered what color her eyes were as she watched the woman’s back arc up and press her full breasts up into Evan’s chest.

A lusty moan slipped out from between the woman’s lips as Maggie watched Evan’s left hand grip the woman’s thigh, pulling her leg up higher along his waist. Vividly, she saw that his left hand was unadorned. The ring that had not even lived on his thick finger for a week was absent.

“Allie.”

The sound of Evan moaning what Maggie could only assume was the woman’s name cut her straight to her core like a red hot knife. That small part of her heart that was somehow still in one piece shattered within her chest. Floodgates opened and tears began to fall in earnest from her wide eyes as she looked on in stunned silence.

Maggie reached out blindly, bracing herself against the dresser as she watched her husband pound into another woman. He fucked her like he had never fucked Maggie and she wondered if something was wrong with her. Surely there had to be a reason why he showed such passion with this unknown women. There had to be a reason why he moaned softly in her ear, called out her name. She had to have something that Maggie lacked.

Her knees gave out and she crashed against the dresser. The palm of her hand slid across the smooth surface and her fingers smashed against the large glass jar candle. The liquid wax sloshed over the edge and burned her fingers before the jar was sent to the ground, spilling what was left of the was on the expensive hotel carpet.

She cried out and clutched her hand to her chest as she fell to the ground in a heap. Evan sat up quickly, shoving the startled woman off the bed as if Maggie was some sort of baby and simply having the naked woman out of sight would remove her existence from her mind.

“Maggie-” His mouth was moving but there was no sound. She tried to listen, really she did. He had to have a reason. There had to be an explanation. It would be a good one. It would make sense. It would be right.

She couldn’t hear what he was saying over her own blood rushing in her ears. The pain in her hand was subsiding as she rubbed the wax off and staggered to her feet. The world was spinning and yet somehow she could clearly see Evan rushing to his feet, pushing a pillow into his crotch to cover himself.

Each step he took toward her made bile rise in her throat. He was talking, saying something but she couldn’t focus on the words enough to hear them. She expected him to look sorry or remorseful. Even horrified would have been an expected reaction. Instead, he looked angry.

* * *

Tom Hiddleston was a man in high demand recently. His career had taken off with his role in the Avengers films and there was nothing he looked forward too as much as time at home where he had to do nothing except be himself. He would have the freedom to do everything he wanted and nothing he didn’t wish to do.

It was a simple pleasure not too long ago he had often enough. Not long ago at all, he got to sleep in his bed most nights. He was beyond blessed to have his career on the path it is on. But right now, all he could think about is how he felt beyond lucky to sleep in his own bed for the first time in a solid three months. Right this second, all he knew is he was beyond lucky that Ben was out of town tonight and he would get to do nothing.

Today he wasn’t getting to do nothing all day however. Today he had spent his morning in meetings, promotional interviews by phone, Skype and one radio show. Tom wanted to sleep when he got home. He wanted to sleep for a year, eat his weight in pasta and cuddle with Bobby.

He could try to do two of those things at least. One for sure. But sleeping for a year would be hard to accomplish with his work schedule, light though it may be at the moment. Part of him contemplated how much of a hit his career would take if he did actually take a year off, rested and simply invested some time in his friends and family. He knew he couldn’t stand not working for that long but it was a nice daydream.

Looking up at the gray sky, he was pretty sure it would be a wet run tonight unless things cleared up. Rain was clearly on the way. The forecast had called for clearing skies but that had begun to look less and less likely as they day wore on. It was typical weather though no less unpleasant.

Yes, tonight he would take Bobby out for a run- rain or shine. Get them both nice and tired. Order in a late night snack and collapse on the couch and watch whatever was on. For a few short hours he could pretend to be normal and rest.

Still, somewhere deep in his heart there was a sense of foreboding. He couldn’t place his finger on it but a sense of dread had taken up residence within his chest and mind. It was probably the fatigue, he told himself. It was probably the increasingly poor weather. Really, it could have been any number of things.

He had a dinner meeting with some producers that he had to head off too before he could go home. From there, if he was lucky they wouldn’t invite him out for drinks after. Then he could be home. He could change out of the slightly too tight suit and into a loose pair of shorts and an old tee shirt and simply run until the tension worked from him. On his way back he could order up a snack, a tasty treat for how hard he had been working.

It was oddly relaxing, running. He looked forward to it as much as he looked forward to stretching out on the couch and watching TV or reading a good book after. He just had to make it through the day. After today, he had the rest of the week free. He just had to make it through today and the interviews would be done for a few weeks at least.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I apologize for the delay.” The driver’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“It’s no trouble.”

Tom offered a warm smile to the man he hadn’t noticed pulled up and in front of him. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the car door open until the driver spoke. He needed to pull himself together. Just a few more hours and then he could have a much needed break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Excessive drinking

“No.” Maggie whimpered as she backed down the hall. “No.”

“Maggie, I told you to-”

Blinded by tears, she groped at the table where she had set her things, picking up whatever ended up in her hand before rushing out the door. Panting breaths ripped out of her lungs as she ran down the hall. Panic welled within her heart as she pounded her palm onto the elevator’s down arrow.

It felt like she was running from a demon. There was no reason she had to fear Evan. He’d never hurt her. Would he? She would have said not even a day before that she would be forever loyal to her. Now? Did she know what he was capable of? She was wrong about this, what else was she wrong about? Would he hurt her? Could he?

In the hall behind her, the door to their suite opened and Evan called for her again as she pounded on the arrow as if it would somehow magically summon the elevator faster. The sound of his feet hitting the carpet grew closer as the doors opened with a chime.

Slipping in, she pounded the down button to close the doors. As the doors begin to slide closed, she braved looking up. In the hall, about twenty feet or so away she could see Evan running, pants not fastened and held up in one first. He was calling out to her but somehow she hadn’t heard it. When the doors slid closed and cut him from her view, her knees again gave out once again.

She didn’t feel it as she fell to the floor. A sob violently ripped through her and she felt like she couldn’t breath. Everything felt numb except the spot deep in her chest that felt shattered. It felt that the broken shards of her heart, her hopes, dreams and their future was somehow stabbing at the tender bits in her chest.

As the elevator smoothly made the decent she tried to pull herself together. Reaching out, she placed her hand against the cool metal of the elevator wall and found she was still numb. Eventually as the adrenaline faded, she would regain feeling. Probably.

She needed to go somewhere but she couldn’t figure out where. First she had to get out of here. Away from him. Knowing she was in the same building as him was too much at the moment. She was thankful for each floor the car descended without the doors opening.

Forcing a deep breath into her lungs, she slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Standing on legs that felt like jelly, she took a few more deep shuddering breaths. With a chime the doors slid open revealing a too bright lobby that had mesmerized her when she fist laid eyes on it. Now as she walked through the space, making a direct path toward the exit, the sight of the lobby around her made her want to vomit into the nearest potted plant.

She wondered if everything was going to make her want to vomit tonight. Would she still feel the urge tomorrow? The day after? Forever? Closing her eyes, she swallowed down a wave of bile and behind her eyelids the scene played out again as if her mind was doing her a curiosity. Her eyes snapped open and it took everything she had not to run for the doors.

Slipping outside, she looked to the left and the right and found the streets to be largely empty. There were some people milling about, working their way here or there seemingly living perfectly fine lives. They probably had people who loved them, who they loved and who wouldn’t betray them the way she had been betrayed tonight.

Opening her purse, she slipped her small handful of items into the clutch style bag. Whatever she had with her would have to do for now. Left behind, probably on the floor of the entry of that cursed hotel room her credit cards were probably lying scattered on the ground. She had her ID at least and a decent wad of cash to last her through the night until she figured out what she was going to do.

Turning right, she walked down the sidewalk in a direction she had not yet explored. She didn’t know where she was going but she didn’t want to be anywhere she had been with Evan. Somehow, she would salvage this night. Somehow, she would salvage this trip. Her feet hurt, crammed into the heels that she had been wearing all evening but she didn’t let that slow her down.

* * *

Maggie was on a mission to forget. The night passed in a blur as the hour got later and later. She lost track of how many pubs she had been in. It caught her off guard however when the pub closed at 11.

It wasn’t even midnight yet. She downed her drink quickly and stumbled outside with the intention of finding another bar to drown her sorrows in. Walking down the street for who knows how long, she found the next three bars closed for the night.

London’s nightlife was severely lacking it seemed. After another step she scolded herself. It wasn’t fair to judge London’s nightlife just because she happened to be in a place where it seemed every bar closed before midnight. Surely, not every part of London was like this. Plus it was a Thursday night.

With a heavy sigh, Maggie looked around not even sure where she was. It didn’t matter. She walked and walked, swaying more than she would like to admit with her heels hanging limply from her fingers. Tears welled into her eyes as she turned down a random street. She needed to find another open bar before she thought too much.

She didn’t want to think. Thinking was bad.

* * *

“We’re closing in 15.” The large man behind the counter drew her attention up to his face. The Bar was nearly empty and the bartender who’s name she had forgotten an hour ago had quickly noticed that Maggie was in a bad place emotionally and was kind enough to occupy her time. They played board games to pass the time while she downed drink after drink as the clock ticked well passed midnight.

When she stumbled out of the bar into the dark of the street she had no plan. Maggie was nearly out of cash and completely unaware of where she was. When she had left the hotel after the incident she didn’t want to think about she had not managed to grab her credit cards or the hotel key.

With her mind muddled by alcohol, Maggie couldn’t even remember the name of the hotel she was staying at. In the end, did it matter? She didn’t want to go back there. That place was where Evan was and where she had found him between the legs of another woman. It was also where her cellphone sat probably still on the table by the hotel door. Still, she had no where to go.

The weight of the world seemed to crash around her without anyone distracting her. Staggering, she slowly walked down the sidewalk toward a park. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. She wanted to turn back time and make it so that the events of the day never happened. Maybe if she had left with Evan rather than letting him to back to the hotel alone? Maybe if she just had stayed out longer? She wouldn’t have had to find out. If she never knew about it, it couldn’t hurt her.

The sound of thunder filled the air though she saw no flash of lightening. Looking up, she could barely see the moon through the thick cover of clouds. No stars danced for her. Another crash of thunder filled her ears as the misty air grew heavier with the impending rain.

Somehow, she managed to make it to the bench before collapsing onto it. The world was closing in around her and she was so tired. Looking around, she tried to pull herself together. She needed to figure out where she was and where she was going to go but it was so hard to focus on anything but the pain in her chest.

A brown dog came running out of nowhere. It nuzzled into her knee, drawing her attention and demanding that it stay wholly on him. Reaching out halfheartedly, she petted the dog. It was more that she limply held her hand out and the eager canine rubbed his head and back along her hand only to turn around and repeat the action.

“Bobby?!” A man in the distance called and the dog perked up and ran off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Another clash of thunder boomed as she pushed herself off the bench. A raindrop splashed against the toe of her shoe. A few more sprinkled on the sidewalk around her. Focusing on putting one foot in front of the other while she searched for cover, she didn’t pay any attention to the man talking to his dog.

* * *

Tom scolded Bobby as he clipped the leash onto his collar. If he wouldn’t stay near and leave people alone, Tom had no choice but to restrain the lovable monster. Bobby whined as the woman he had been bothering stood, swaying so much that Tom was concerned that she would fall over before she began walking.

“Enough, Bobby.” The dog whined more, tugging lightly on his leash wanting to go to her. “If you don’t behave we’ll go home.”

A raindrop landed on his glasses, leaving a wet trail in his field of vision. It was annoying and he wasted no time pulling the glasses from his face and wiping them dry while he carefully watched the blurry form of the woman walking along the sidewalk toward him.

If she recognized him, she showed no sign of it. She was clearly intoxicated. When her foot slipped off the edge of the sidewalk and her ankle twisted an awkward angle that Tom was sure would cause pain in the morning, he was sure she would fall in a heap onto the grass. With arms out in a dramatic fashion only managed by the those who have spent the evening with a strong drink, she managed to catch herself and continue on.

Shaking his head, Tom was thankful when she walked by without paying him any attention. She wiggled her fingers at Bobby and smiled as she walked passed however there was a sadness in her eyes that made Tom wonder about her in passing. It wasn’t often Bobby was the one to get all the attention from a stranger.

Pulling the umbrella from his pocket, he put the drunk woman out of his mind. One more lap around the park and Tom would head back home. Bobby should be well tired out for the night after that and if he was lucky they would make it back before the weather made a serious turn for the worst. Without a thought, he rested the rod against his shoulder and began jogging once again. 

* * *

Maggie’s hand dragged against the rough wall of the building as lighting cracked across the sky. The boom of thunder followed shortly as the sky seemed to rip open. The sprinkling of heavy yet sparse raindrops gave way to a downpour. In little time at all, she was drenched.

With rainwater running down her face, her own internal floodgates opened. Lost and with very little money left, she rested against the wall and tried to think. Her stomach churned and she willed herself to not vomit.

She shouldn’t have gone out. She should have stayed. She should have talked to Evan and worked something out. If she hadn’t been a coward, she could be at the hotel right now, safe and warm.

No, he threw her away. He threw them away. He threw their marriage away. He threw their future away. It was his fault she was out here. It was his fault she was hurting. This was his fault.

Sliding down the wall, Maggie resigned herself to spending the night on the sidewalk. She should be looking for somewhere dry and secluded to wait out the night and sober up but she couldn’t will strength to return to her legs. The rain was cold and she drew her knees up as she sat and cried.

A few people walked by but none stopped to ask her if she was alright. None stopped to ask her if she was lost. None stopped to offer her anything at all. In the end, Maggie figured that something was wrong with her. That had to be the only reason everyone in the world cast her aside.

* * *

Tom sighed as he watched Bobby happily prance through a large puddle. He would likely be finding and cleaning muddy spots for weeks after this. It seemed he always was able to avoid taking Bobby out in a hard rain until right after he cleaned the last traces of the prior incident and at this point he really should know better.

Little booties were the solution, he decided. And a raincoat. Keep the feet clean and most of the beast dry. In front of him Bobby jumped gleefully in a puddle, splashing water up onto his belly before rolling in it. It would take more than booties and a coat to keep that creature clean and dry.

His phone chirped in his pocket and Tom passed the leash to his other hand, gripping it loosely while holding the umbrella steady and fishing the phone from his pocket. Glancing to Bobby he mentally prayed the dog would behave while he quickly answered the text.

Bobby perked up and gave a solid yank on the leash, pulling it almost free and earning a string of curses from his annoyed master. Tom grabbed at his phone as he watched it fall to the ground. With a splash it landed in a puddle. Of course it landed in a puddle.

Tom wasn’t sure what to be more worried about- the water or the new web of cracks across the screen? Bobby gave another yank and the leash slipped out of his hand. Tom swept the phone up and looked at the screen, partially lit up in white, pink and blue and partially black and dead. Now he certainly couldn’t put off the purchase of a new phone any longer.

Pocketing it quickly, Tom gave chase to the dog who clearly couldn’t mind his manners tonight. The sound of splashing filled the cool air as he rushed down the street after the damned dog.

* * *

Maggie cracked open her eyes when the warm wet nose of a dog pressed against her face, filling the space in the crook of her elbow as she cradled her head against her knees. The creature huffed a warm breath that frankly smelled terrible in the oddly enduring way that dog’s had. As another tear slipped down her wet face the dog’s tongue darted out. Finally she gave the creature her full attention.

“You’re the same dog, aren’t you?” After failing to remember the name the man had called the dog, she pulled the tag on his collar around so she could read the name. “Bobby?”

She tried to shoo the dog away. Surely his master would be looking for him. Yet the brown bundle of fur was eager to sit with her. It’s hard to say how she ended up with her arms around the dog, sobbing into his neck and telling him all her woes in words that couldn’t be made out by the few people who walked passed. 

* * *

Tom wearily walked up to where Bobby sat with his front paws in the lap of a woman soaked to the bone. It took him a moment to realize that it was the woman from the park. Choked sobs wracked her body as Bobby nuzzled her. Looking to the left then the right, he hoped to find someone to claim the woman. The street was nearly deserted in the late hour.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked and winced as another sob escaped her. It was a dumb question. Clearly she was very upset and very much not alright. Again he looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

“Bobby, come on.” The dog ignored his call. It was just as well, though he had intended to take his dog and leave the woman it felt wrong to do so. Still, what was he to do? To take her, go anywhere with her would be a risk. Pictures could be taken and people would talk.

Another choked sob escaped the woman. She smelled like alcohol and was clearly very drunk. A wet snuffle escaped her and Tom knew Bobby’s neck would surely be covered in snot. Again he looked around before kneeling down next to her, careful to keep his knee up and dry and the umbrella over him.

“Can I help you get somewhere?” He softly asked. When she didn’t answer he rested his hand on her shoulder. The fabric was thin and wet. Her shoulder was cold under his hand. He wanted to but he couldn’t leave her there. He didn’t think she would answer him as silence ticked on, measured only by the steady drum of rain and Bobby’s panting breaths.

“I don’t know where I am.” The woman mumbled with a distinctly American voice when he nearly asked again.

“That’s alright, Darling. Where do you need to be? I’ll get you a taxi to get there.” Tom again looked around, praying for someone else to be around to take over.

“I don’t know.” She whispered, seemingly having finally spent all her tears. “I can’t go back.”

“Go back? Why not?” Bobby finally got off her lap and he could see her better. He hadn’t paid any mind to her before but she was clearly not dressed for the weather. Blood trickled down her heel from where the strap of her heeled sandals rubbed the skin open. “Is someone hurting you? Are you not safe where you are staying?” The more questions he had asked, the more he worried for the woman.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked instead.

“You’re very drunk for one.” Tom mumbled to himself as he considered calling for a car. He wasn’t sure where he would take her but she clearly couldn’t stay here in the rain. He couldn’t really send her off alone with out a place to go. If she went back to where ever she was staying, he couldn’t be sure she was safe.

“Why’d he do it?” She whimpered.

“What did who do? Did he hurt you?” Tom asked. “Darling, let’s stand up and get you out of the rain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Rain:
> 
> “I don’t know.” She whispered, seemingly having finally spent all her tears. “I can’t go back.”
> 
> “Go back? Why not?” Bobby finally got off her lap and he could see her better. He hadn’t paid any mind to her before but she was clearly not dressed for the weather. Blood trickled down her heel from where the strap of her heeled sandals rubbed the skin open. “Is someone hurting you? Are you not safe where you are staying?” The more questions he had asked, the more he worried for the woman.
> 
> “What’s wrong with me?” She asked instead.
> 
> “You’re very drunk for one.” Tom mumbled to himself as he considered calling for a car. He wasn’t sure where he would take her but she clearly couldn’t stay here in the rain. He couldn’t really send her off alone with out a place to go. If she went back to where ever she was staying, he couldn’t be sure she was safe.
> 
> “Why’d he do it?” She whimpered.
> 
> “What did who do? Did he hurt you?” Tom asked. “Darling, let’s stand up and get you out of the rain.”

“Evan. Why’d he sleep with her? What’s wrong with me.” A shuddering breath worked its way through her as a new wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. Still, Tom softly wrapped his large hand under her arm and guided her to her feet. She came willingly enough. Thunder crashed in the distance as the wind began to pick up.

“Who’s Evan? Your boyfriend?” Oh good, now he would surely be photographed with a drunk girl who had a boyfriend. He urged her down the sidewalk slowly, not sure where to take her just yet.

“Husband.” She whimperd. Even better, Tom sighed and looked up to the sky wondering why him. “We just married yesterday. What’s wrong with me?”

“Darling, nothings wrong with you.”

“Am I that ugly?” Her knees buckled under her and if not for his arm quickly wrapping around her, she would have fallen to the ground in a heap.

“Not at all.” He glanced down at her. She was pretty enough by anyone’s standard. Small and thin with what appeared to be a cap of brown curly hair- she met most of the standards for pretty even with makeup smeared and puffy red rimmed eyes. “Perhaps after a shower and dry clothes you’ll look even better.”

“I’m sorry.” When she looked up at him, he thought she recognized him for a moment. “You’ve got things to do, a sweet dog to take care of. I’m okay, thank you...”

“Tom. I’m Tom. It’s not safe for you to just sit out here in the storm. Do you have somewhere to go?”

“Maggie. I’ll be okay. I’ll figure something out.”

“Will you?” Swaying, she looked down at her feet. It was an admission of defeat if Tom had ever seen one. “Come on then. Let’s get you inside and a towel and you can figure something out somewhere dry.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m not you’re problem.”

“I can’t leave you alone out here and feel right with myself. Bobby simply wouldn’t forgive me if I did. And honestly, I’m not sure I could forgive myself either. The wind’s picking up so we better get on with it.”

They walked in near silence for a bit. The only sounds were the occasional car passing, thunder crashing in the sky, the steady fall of rain, howling wind and the soft tears of the woman walking by his side. As they made their way closer to his home, Tom realized he had nowhere else to take her. For better or worse, he would let her into his home.

As they walked she both grew slowly more sober and more tired. Her feet hurt and she dragged her heels. Fatigue caused her to sway on her feet even more than the alcohol. “Are you okay?” Tom asked, feeling like a tit for asking again.

“Tired. Feet hurt. Head hurts. Heart hurts.” She admitted, sniffling and wiping at her eyes again. “I’m okay. I’ll be okay.”

“You’re a strong woman.”

Laughing hollowly, she shook her head at his words. She wasn’t. She drank herself into a fog and was being rescued by a handsome stranger who could very well intend her ill will. Yet she was going with him not because she trusted him but because she had nowhere else to go and nothing to go back to. It wasn’t strength she was showing at all. It was recklessness and disregard for her own well being. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she would struggle if this handsome stranger attempted to murder her.

“It’s okay to be weak sometimes though, to need help or a shoulder to lean on.” Tom wondered for a moment if his words were intended just for her. It was something he had needed to hear a few times over the years, something he could count on his mother to tell him when he was a young man.

“I’m…” Words trailed off as she shucked in a shaky breath and tried to blink away tears before trying again. “I’m going to be okay. I don’t know how or what I’m gonna do but I’m going to be okay.”

“Yeah, you are.” Tom agreed, handing Bobby’s leash to her with a soft smile. She really was a pretty girl under all the water and mess. It wasn’t right what this Evan did to her. “But right now your feet are bleeding and you’re shivering. Come here.”

She obeyed willingly enough, too tired to argue with him and he was thankful for that. They didn’t have far to go now at all and he had been sharing the umbrella with her before switching hands to reach out for her. She allowed him to pull her to him.

The weight of his arm settled around her shoulder as he pulled her into his chest. God was he strong. Through her muddled mind she felt nothing but firm muscle all around her in a way that made her feel safer than she had ever felt in Evan’s embrace. It wasn’t something she was aware of being missing with him.

He smelled amazing. A shuddering breath filled her sinuses with the warm smell of him. Mumbling something about getting him wet, she tried to pull out of his embrace when she realized he meant to carry her yet Tom held firm, resting his head against hers as he cradled her against his chest. The chill from her wet dress passed to him quickly and he hoped that she would benefit from his warmth.

“You didn’t deserve what he did to you. He doesn’t deserve you.” The soft spoken words were all it took for her to crumble apart again. Cold fingers bunched into the fabric of his gray jacket and her head rested against his chest. Tears she didn’t know she still had fell from her eyes as she clutched him as if he was the only thing saving her.

For a few moments he simply held her. “We’re almost to my flat. Let’s get you inside and warm.”

“Tom, I-”

“My bedroom door locks from the inside. It’s not a keyed lock and there is a loo off the room. You can take the room for the night and be safe. You won’t even have to worry about the stranger who took you home.”

“I can walk.” The protest was weak. “And I can’t take your room.”

“You don’t know me from Adam.” Tom pointed out. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all now or when you sober up.”

“You’re a good man.” Sleep was calling to her as she soaked up the warmth his now damp body offered.

“I endeavor to be but I am human.” It was nice that she didn’t recognize him. He wondered if she would know him if she was sober. In a way, the way she called him a ‘good man’ when she didn’t know him from his career, his public face meant more to him.

“You’re a good human.” She mumbled, eyes slipping closed. Before his eyes, he watched as Maggie fell asleep in his arms as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, rain crashing down around him.

Tom carefully negotiated fetching his keys out of his pocket, unlocking and opening the door before getting them all inside somehow without waking the woman in his arms. As far as he could tell no one had paid him any mind on the way home and he counted his lucky stars for that. This wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to having with Luke.

Bobby had behaved through the rest of the walk. It was as if the dog had felt called to this soggy woman lost in the rain. Tom wasn’t one to believe in fate or destiny but he knew animals seemed to have some sort of a special sense. He may not understand it, he may not have the words for it but he had a feeling that Bobby had been looking for this woman who needed him tonight.

Tom had been able to wiggle the leash out of Maggie’s relaxed grip, freeing the dog as soon as they made it in from the rain. Once he had her situated, he would see to Bobby.

Strong legs took them up the stairs easily without waking her. For a moment he thought about depositing her in the guest room as he walked by it. It would have been better, he could sleep in his own bed still but it lacked the locking door or the private loo of his own room.

She was very much a stranger and it was a risk to have her in his home. It was a risk to have her in his bedroom. Still, he wanted her to feel as safe as possible and in her position, he would want to be able to lock the door. Tom set her softly on the bed before shaking her shoulder.

“Maggie?” She hummed in response before opening her eyes. They were swollen worse now and she looked truly exhausted. The sight of her made his heart ache. “We’re here?”

“Yeah. Let me get you a shirt and some shorts to wear. It will be a bit big for you but it’s better than a wet dress.”

Maggie nodded and slowly sat up. “I’m getting the bed wet.”

“It’s fine, big enough you’ll have plenty of dry spots to sleep.” Tom came back over with a blue sweater that looked so damn soft that she couldn’t help but want to be wrapped up in it and what appeared to be a pair of his athletic shorts. “These should work.”

Maggie nodded. She was too tired to care much about wearing a strangers clothes. Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Her feet hurt. She was cold and in all honesty, she wasn’t sure that she could ever warm up again. Turning around, she reached behind her for the zipper to her dress.

Tom was quick to turn around with a mumbled curse. With the whiskey still in her system, Maggie didn’t care if he saw her. He was cute enough to spend a drunken night with but it didn’t matter. Clearly she wasn’t good enough for Evan, she wouldn’t be good enough for him.

The zipper slipped out of her fingers and she cursed. Her shoulder hurt from trying to reach it. Without knowing, she leaned more and more of her weight on one leg. Reaching, she finally pinched it between her fingers just in time to tip over and crash into Tom’s dresser.

“Maggie?!” Tom quickly turned around and grabbed her, pulling her up and steadying her on her feet. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t get it.” She sniffled, tears again welling in her eyes. This time frustration and embarrassment was the source. This man, clearly well off and attractive was stuck babysitting her while she was in such a sorry state that she couldn’t even get out of her dress.

“Get what?”

“The zipper. Can you?” Tom sighed and nodded.

“Turn around.”

Brushing her wet hair forward, over her shoulders he stepped up toward her. Her skin was freezing under his fingers and she was shivering. Slowly, he worked the zipper of her dress down her back. Much to his dismay, she wasn’t wearing a bra. On her side, where she had collided with the dresser was a large red mark that would likely become a painful bruise by morning.

“Do you need anything else?” Dropping his hands, he took half a step back.

“Don’t let me fall on the dresser again?” She glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Right.” Tom nodded, trying to keep his eyes in appropriate places as she shimmied out of the dress and stood with her back toward him in nothing but a very small pair of red lace panties.

Lifting one foot to step out of her dress, she swayed to the side so much that Tom was sure he was going to have to catch her. Correcting her balance at the last second, she remained upright and Tom let out a breath. Thinking he was finally in the clear, she stood up straight and pulled the shirt up over her head only to promptly fall over backward.

His hands went to her waist on reflex as she settled against his chest. Again he was struck at how cold her body was, chilled to the bone. His jumper was tangled around her head and she was struggling to get her arms through it. Keeping one hand on her waist, he reached up and straightened the sleeves as she wiggled around.

The dim light in the room highlighted every curve he was trying so hard to ignore. She was pretty and had a fine body with soft curves and Tom couldn’t even begin to understand why a man would cast her aside for another. She seemed kind enough. She was pretty. He needed to take a moment to remind himself that she was both very drunk and very much still another man’s wife.

Part of him, that part he wasn’t proud of, was sad to see the thin blue fabric drop down and cover her perky breasts. Still her cold damp back was pressed against his front and she seemed reluctant to step away. His hand still rested on her hip and he could feel where the skin was just a bit warmer. She seemed to be soaking up his warmth and he used that as an excuse to linger just a moment longer.

“You good?” He mumbled as he took his hand from her waist for a moment, letting the fabric cover her. It reached to her mid thigh, covering her completely leaving him both thankful and disappointed both.

“You’re warm.” She mumbled as she turned against him, nuzzling into his chest and wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

“Yes, well- You’ll be nice and warm in the bed, I promise.” Tom softly guided her as best he could toward the bed and pushed the blankets back. Sitting discarded on the edge of the bed were the shorts he quickly was giving up hope of her wearing.

“It’s your bed.” She mumbled, head resting against the pillow as he lifted her legs into the bed. “Smells like you. I can’t take your bed. That’d be rude.”

“I’ll be fine- I’ll sleep in the guest and lock the door for you on my way out. Just go to sleep.” Tom glanced down at her as he pulled the blankets up over her legs.

“Don’t wanna be alone and ‘m cold.”

“You’ll feel better in the morning, go to sleep.” Cold fingers wrapped around his hand as Tom went to walk away.

“Stay. Please?” He sighed and squeezed his eyes closed, allowing himself a short moment to debate what to do.

“Alright, until you fall asleep only.”

She sat up and drew her knees up as he slipped his shoes off and turned off the light. Wearily, he watched as she pushed the blankets down next to her, clearly wanting him to get into the bed. He was far too tired for this. Still, it was easier to give in. She’d stop talking, fall asleep and he could leave. Then he could go, cuddle with Bobby and reclaim the rest of his night.

As he laid down, resting his head back against his pillow, he closed his eyes. God he was so tired. At first he didn’t feel the bed shifting but opened his eyes when he felt her scoot toward him.

“You’re warm.”

“You’ll warm up in no time.” Tom shifted. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m scared.” Her voice was watery again and he looked at her in the dim light from the window. She was pretty and seemed so sweet. It made no sense that someone would hurt her like that.

“I can leave. You can lock the door.”

“No. Not of you.” He was thankful to hear it though he couldn’t be sure how much of her trust was from being drunk.

“What are you scared of then?” After a beat he adds, “Does he hit you? Hurt you?”

“No! No. It’s just…” Tom turned onto his side to face her. Reaching up he ran his knuckles down the side of her face. She was still so cold but at least she was warming up. He could feel the chill radiating off of her. “We just got married. I just moved in with him a week ago. I don’t have anywhere else to live. I… I combined my whole life with his. Now I have nothing and nowhere to go. I- he even has my credit cards.”

Tom reached out and pulled her closer, giving into the urge to hold her. She was still cold, far too cold. “Did he take them from you?”

“No. I just. I left everything when I left. I wasn’t thinking.” The warmth of his embrace was welcome, more so than the blankets even. It made her feel so much less alone in the world.

“We’ll I’ve got nothing planned for tomorrow.” Tom knew Luke would skin him alive for what he was about to suggest. “If in the morning you still trust me sober- you can stay here for a few days while you figure things out. We can figure out what hotel you were at and pick up your things.”

“Will I be okay?” Sniffling, she fought back tears. Tom pulled her closer still, until her chilled frame was huddled into his chest. Her thighs came to rest against his and he hooked his leg around one of her ankles. Every part of her he touched was chilled.

“You’ll be okay. I know it hurts now but you’ll make it through.” His large hand rubbed her back in an effort to lull her to sleep. In the end, he wasn’t sure who fell asleep first that night. Good intentions be damned, Tom fell asleep that night with Maggie held tightly in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maggie woke her mind slowly became aware of her surroundings. The bed she was on was soft, far softer than she typically slept on. Evan liked firm beds. It wasn’t right but she was so damn comfortable she didn’t want to move.

There were limbs wrapped around her. Long and warm, she felt safe in their embrace. A body was pressed up against her back, warm breath washing over her. Each breath they took was calm and steady, as if he belonged there. It was a man holding her, of that there was no room for doubt. He was stiff and solid against her behind though it was clear he was fast asleep.

Opening her eyes only made her instantly aware of the pounding in her head. Her stomach rolled and but steadied with a few deep breaths. Today she would pay for how much she had drank the day prior. The room smelled warm- the thought didn’t make sense to her right away. Warm wasn’t the right word for it. It reminded her of the way a forest smelled on a warm day, clean and woodsy.

The room she was in wasn’t a hotel room, that much was clear. It was personal though she didn’t see anything that would identify who’s room it was. The man behind her shifted and a contented sigh escaped him as his large hand slipped higher up her stomach and rapped around her side, just skimming the underside of her breast. It seemed he was as comfortable as she was.

Thinking back to the night before, Maggie found herself to be rather numb. She knew it happened. She knew her marriage was over. Yet it didn’t feel real.

It was clear as day to her that she wasn’t in bed with Evan. The man behind her smelled different than Evan. He felt different. His proportions were different, with arms and legs stretching out around her. Evan wasn’t one for cuddling and she would never wake up wrapped up in Evan’s arms like she was this man.

A strong leg moved up hers, hooking over her upper thigh and pulling her somehow closer. She could feel the mystery man’s chest expand with each breath. The leg wrapped around hers was strong and lean in addition to bare, making her question what exactly she had done the night prior.

This took her to her next realization in her slow working mind. That realization was that she was not in fact wearing any pants herself. What had she been wearing the night before? A dress, she remembered. She knew she was wearing something at least.

Shifting in an attempt to get some space and find out who exactly was behind her only resulted him the warm hand gripping her tighter, skin on skin. His hand was soft and strong and she didn’t find herself really wanting to be out of his arms.

Without warning, it all ended. The hand was yanked from as if she had burned him. He scooted back so violently that he crashed off the edge of the bed. She turned quickly and reached back for him, as if she could somehow catch him when he’d already gone over the edge with a solid thump that told her he landed on solid floors not covered with any carpet.

The movement was a terrible idea that she had regretted the moment she stopped moving. Her head exploded in pain. A groan escaped her lips as she crumpled back down on the mattress.

“Fuck, I am so sorry.” The man spoke from the floor, accent giving him away as a local as he scrambled, looking around frantically before running his hands through is wild mess of short curls.

“What happened?” Maggie slowly sat up, looking around carefully after looking down and finding herself wearing what she had to assume was one of his shirts. “Where am I?”

“I uh- You were sitting in the rain crying last night. Soaked to the bone. I couldn’t leave you out there and you couldn’t say where you were staying or where you wanted to go…”

“So you took me home? God, my head hurts.” Maggie cradled her head in her hands.

“yes.” A beat passed. “No! Not like that. It’s not what it looks like. I- We didn’t do anything. I swear I had clothes on when I got into the bed. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. You just didn’t want to be alone. I was going to leave as soon as you fell asleep... What the hell happened to my clothes?”

Maggie laughed and hated herself for it. God did it make her head hurt worse. This man clearly meant well and there was something comical about him, clearly not hungover and completely unaware of how he ended up in his state of undress. “Do you have anything for headaches?”

“Yeah. Yes, of course. Let me get you some toast too, it’s not good to take it on an empty stomach.” He stood and made his way toward the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and white shirt to slip on over his clingy gray boxers. It was sad to see the muscle that seemed to cover his lean form hidden away. Maggie wondered if all his clothes clung to him as he walked out, leaving her alone in his bed.

At the foot of the bed she saw her discarded dress and near it, a folded pair of shorts. He must have intended her to wear them though she wondered why she never put them on. She must have been too drunk. It seemed safe to assume that the mystery man had told the truth and nothing had happened.

“Here.” The man came back with a bottle of water and a few pills in one hand and a slice of toast in the other.

She wasted no time in popping the pills into her mouth. It didn’t occur to her how damn thirsty she was until the water touched her tongue. She quickly began downing the water.

“Don’t- Not too much at once, you’ll make yourself sicker.”

“You’re right, I know. Thank you. I don’t even know you’re-” She finally looked up and him as she was speaking. It was the first time she remembered seeing his face clearly. His wild hair was pushed back from his face and he was scruffier than she had seen in photographs but there was no doubt in her mind. “Tom Hiddleston. Fuck.”

Sheepishly, he smiled. “So you do recognize me. Breakfast? I can make something or we can order in.”

“You mean I didn’t know who you were last night?” Maggie gaped. She’d already seen this man nearly naked before she had ever set foot in London. Evan and her had argued about her watching The Night Manager a few months prior.

“You had gotten so drunk that you didn’t know me from Adam.” Tom shrugged. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, please.” Maggie followed Tom out of his bedroom while trying to put her thoughts in order.

She remembered crying on a brown dog. The same dog greeted her in the hall. Her mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that she had cried on Tom Hiddleston’s dog. She was wearing his clothes. She was in his home.

With a start she realized that she had slept in his bed. With him. To wake with him wrapped around her was something countless people dreamed of. She knew first hand how firm his body felt pressed against her in his sleep. Hell, she even knew if speculation was true regarding the size of-

“Here you go.” Tom set a mug filled with coffee on the counter next to sugar and cream, snapping her out of her impure thoughts.

“Thank you.” The mug felt good in her hands. Warm and real, something to remind her that this wasn’t some very weird dream. “I’m sorry for putting you out.”

“No, no. It’s no trouble. I’m sorry for…” He waved his hand toward the bedroom. “That was inappropriate and not my intention.” That stung a bit and Maggie looked down at the mug. “Not that you’re not an attractive woman. You are. Very. I’m making a tit out of myself, aren’t I?”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh, his somewhat awkward words soothing the sting. Her emotions were raw. “It’s fine.”

“Breakfast. What would you like?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was painfully awkward while Tom set about making pancakes and eggs. Maggie was thankful for the chance to escape into the warmth of the shower. His shower. Tom Hiddleston’s shower. Wasn’t that a thought?

As she soaked up the warmth, she tried to wrap her mind around he last 24 hours. Of all the people in London to find her wasted and broken, it was him. She wondered if it was some cosmic joke. That couldn’t be right however, he had been nothing but kind to her.

“Emma left a change of clothes here a few months ago. I think they might fit you. They’re right outside the door.” Tom’s voice came muffled through the door. How could he be so kind? “I figured you’d not want to wear that dress all day agin.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right out.” What a strange day indeed.

“Take your time.”

For how awkward the morning started, Maggie was significantly more relaxed with her stomach settled with food and the night before washed off of her. Bobby rested at their feet between the small dining table.

They talked about anything and everything except the one think Maggie knew he wanted to ask about. He did well at hiding his curiosity as she had expected, he was an actor after all. It was human nature to be curious though and so she expected it.

“I don’t remember much about last night, after I left. I don’t even remember meeting you.” Maggie admitted somewhat randomly when the conversation stalled.

“You didn’t recognize me at the time so does it really count as meeting me?” Tom joked.

“Fair enough.” Maggie laughed. “I remember… I remember why I was out there though. I remember what drove me out.”

“You told me last night. Do you want to talk about it?” With eyes cast downward, Tom picked at his nails. “It wasn’t right, what he did to you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Clearing his throat, he continued. “Do you remember where you were staying?”

“Yeah. You probably want your day back. I’ll get out of your hair. I can- how do you want me to get the clothes back to you?”

“I know you may not remember but I meant what I said yesterday.”

“I- What did you say?” She felt so dumb. The night prior had begun to come back in small fragmented pieces that lacked context. She remembered being cold, wet and tired more than anything else.

“I offered the guest bed.” Tom reached out and rested his large hand over hers. “I also offered to go with you to get your things from him. I know you may not want my help, that I might be overstepping. I know you could even decide to go back to him- though I think that’s a poor choice. You deserve better.”

“I can’t stay with you. I mean- you’re-” Maggie waved her hand at him.

“A human being?” Though she tried not to, she laughed at that.

He knew that wasn’t what she meant. He knew she was right, he shouldn’t let her stay with him. He’s allowed so much more to happen that he was sure Luke would pitch a proper fit over. To help her get her things during daylight hours, in a public place and get involved with the drama of another person. “Just think about it. If you figure something else out, great. But know that I’ll not turn you out on the streets.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maggie felt like vomiting as she stood in the brightly lit hotel hallway. She didn’t want to be there. There were a million places she would have rather been at that moment. Of all the vile places she could be, she was walking toward the most vile of them all.

Long warm fingers wrapped around her hand. It surprised her. In her moment of dread, she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone. With a firm squeeze of his hand she was reminded that he was there, right next to her.

“I’m right here. I’ll wait right here unless you call for me, unless you need me.”

He let his hand slip from hers and leaned back against the wall. Just up ahead was the door. They both knew she needed to go. Unless asked, he couldn’t go for her, do it for her. It was something she needed to do.

Tom had begun to feel attached to her very quickly. He was protective of her. It wasn’t logical but that didn’t stop him from feeling the way he did.

With one last nod, she walked slowly forward alone. It felt much like she was walking to a funeral. Perhaps that was more accurate than she thought. After all, was this not the funeral of her future? Of the life she could have had? Knocking on the door felt like standing in front of an open casket.

“Go the fuck away.” Evan’s voice came through the door, sounding rough and tired though it was nearly three in the afternoon. It had taken most of the day to find the strength to come here and not turn to run away. Looking back toward Tom, he offered a warm smile and a nod of his head. It was clear he had heard but still he stood strong, offering her his strength from a distance. Strength she needed to knock again on the door and call out.

“Evan, it’s- It’s Maggie.” There was banging around in the room before the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Evan. His hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled. Dark circles were under his eyes and for a moment Maggie had felt guilty.

That was, until she saw it. On his neck was a deep red mark. Lighter, trailing up his neck she could see more pink marks, proof of what had been done the night before.

“It’s about time you come back. Your phone’s off. I’m your husband, you don’t get to disappear on me.”

She couldn’t see it, but Tom tensed at the man’s words. It baffled him how anyone could talk to another, someone thy claimed to love in such a way. It wasn’t right. He had come to care for Maggie in the time they had spent together. She was kind, sweet and undeserving of such treatment. She was someone he could easily call a friend or perhaps more.

“I’m you’re wife.” The words were weak as she spoke them. “You don’t get to cheat on me.”

Tom didn’t like to hear her speak of her marriage in the present tense but scolded himself. It was her life.

Evan stepped aside and Tom watched as she disappeared into the room. With quick steps he made it to the door, softly preventing it from latching shut behind Evan as he followed her into the room. He wanted to be able to hear what was said. More than anything however he wanted to be able to go to her if she needed him. Evan was one man he didn’t trust at all.

“It was just sex.” Maggie scoffed at the words. “Where have you been? Who’s clothes are those?”

Maggie didn’t answer right away as she gathered the few things she had unpacked and slipped them in her suitcase. “It doesn’t matter.”

Tom backed away from the door as Maggie pulled it open, setting one bag outside the door before going back inside. It was comforting to see Tom right there outside the door, waiting. He was there. She wasn’t alone. The door was left open this time and he was thankful for it.

“What are you doing?” Evan asked as she grabbed her last bag, checking again that she had everything.

“Leaving.” It was such a simple answer. Maggie looked down to her feet. Near the dresser she could see the pile of cooled wax and she remembered how the burn was almost welcome at the time. If not for the sudden pain she very well could have fallen to the ground and simply sat there watching.

She was almost to the door when his strong hand clamped around her arm, pulling her back. Yanking away did nothing, his grip was too strong. It hurt as his fingers dug into her skin.

“Let go.”

“No.” Evan growled. “You don’t get to leave before I’m done with you.”

Maggie yanked again but it did no good. Again she demanded that he remove his hand from her. When he did not she swung the bag toward him only to have him catch it by the strap, pull it from her and toss it aside. The bag hit the small table near the door causing a vase to crash to the ground as Maggie continued to try and free herself from Evan’s grip.

What happened next, Maggie wasn’t able to be sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Tom’s heart dropped as he listened to the words being spoke inside. When it was clear Evan wasn’t going to let her go, he knew he had to act. As the vase shattered on the ground in front of his feet, Tom reached out and grabbed Evan’s thin wrist and squeezed. His strong fingers wrapped around and dug into the space between the bones. The shock and pain was enough to weaken Evan’s grip enough for Maggie to slip free.

“We’re done here.” The words were cold as ice. “Grab you’re stuff and head to the elevator, please. I’d like to have a word with Evan.”

With a nod, Maggie did what she was told. Her wrist hurt from where Evan had grabbed her and the skin was an angry red. It would likely bruise though she wished it wouldn’t. Tears welled in her eyes as she slowly made her way toward the elevator. All the fight was out of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who the hell are you?” Evan snapped. “This doesn’t involve you.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Tom squeezed just a bit harder before letting go of the man’s wrist. “I found her alone, piss drunk, soaked to the bloody bone and crying. She’d no idea where she was, where she was staying and she had no money. I took her in and made sure she was safe.”

“And fucked her too, I bet. Did you enjoy her second hand cunt?” Evan taunted and Tom’s fists balled.

“I didn’t take advantage of her. I haven’t so much as kissed her.”

“Oh, so you do have some standards. Looking to be a knight to a woman we both know is too ugly for either of us? She’s lucky I married her-”

Evan’s words were cut off rather abruptly. The force of Tom’s fist colliding with his jaw knocked him back a step. Both men were equally stunned as Evan’s hand touched his jaw. Blood slowly began collecting in the corner of his mouth.

Tom’s mind was moving faster than he could keep up. Each breath was labored and his fists still clenched. Luke was going to fucking kill him but it was too late to worry about that now. He didn’t even remember pulling back his arm and swinging for the asshole’s head. Yet he still felt the satisfaction.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that.” Tom snapped, his voice rising uncharacteristically. It did nothing to quell the anger that seemed to be building within him. “Don’t you dare talk about her. Don’t you dare look at her. Don’t you dare speak about her. Don’t you dare. When the papers come you will sign them. You are a vile excuse for a man.”

Turning on his heel, Tom stormed out of the room. In the hall, he nearly collided with a woman who instantly recognized him. It took everything he had to school his features as she called to him, asking for an autograph or a picture- he wasn’t sure which.

“Now isn’t a good time, I’m afraid. My apologies.” There was a frosty edge to his voice that he wished he could have hidden. The woman nodded and made her way down the hall, happy to have gotten a moment to tell him how she loved his work even if she didn’t get to leave with a part of him.

Maggie called the elevator as Tom got closer. She tried to wipe the tears away from her face but new ones simply replaced them. At least her crying was slowing. She had been confronted by reality and she would survive.

“Is your arm alright, Darling?” Tom softly asked as the elevator doors slowly opened.

“I think so.” Holding the arm out for him, his fingers softly traced over mark that was beginning to bruise. Softly he brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the underside where the bruising was already the worst. The simple action mesmerized Maggie and her heart ached at the kindness in his touch.

“That should have never happened to you- to anyone.”

“Life sucks sometimes.” Maggie shrugged, thankful that the tears had slowed now. It was hard but she was trying to put on a brave face. “What happened back there?”

“A fan asked for a picture. Or an autograph?” Tom shrugged. “I told them it wasn’t a good time.”

“That’s not what I talking about.” Maggie looked down, watching her feet. This was it- if she had her way she would never see Evan again. What the future holds for her, she couldn’t say. All she knew is it didn’t hold Evan anymore.

“I know.” Tom absentmindedly rubbed his knuckles. They were a bit sore but that was all. It was more the memory of what he had done that drove the action. Part of him knew it was uncalled for but he couldn’t make himself regret it. What he did regret was that he had done it while blinded by rage. “I punched him.”

“You what?” Maggie gaped.

“He deserved it.” Tom said as if that justified physical violence.

He had let to let go of his gentle grip on her wrist. Carefully he pulled her to face him while they waited out the elevator ride surrounded by her things. “Do not ever allow anyone to treat you like that. Everything he said about you was wrong.”

“Then why did he do it? I didn’t get the chance to ask him why.” Tom’s fingers tilted her face up so that he could look her in the eyes as he spoke. He wanted no doubt that she heard his words.

“He did it because he was a selfish coward. He did it because he took you for granted. He did it because he doesn’t love you.”

“Maybe I’m unlovable? Why would-”

“You’re not.” Tom’s voice was harsher than he intended. “There isn’t anything wrong with you. It wasn’t you.”

“How do you know?” His heart was breaking for her. She looked so broken standing there as the elevator passed floor after floor. He would give anything in the world to be able to convince her that she was perfect just the way she was.

“Because I could see myself falling in love with you if given the chance.” The admission was whispered on his breath, a secret he had no right to tell.

His lips ghosted over hers. When had he gotten closer to her? Her mind was reeling, trying to keep up, trying to make sense of what was happening.

The doors of the elevator pinged as they opened but neither noticed until it was too late. A woman was waiting, phone out and hopeful. Her mind however seemed to short circuit as she saw her idol with an unknown woman. The sight of someone, phone out and ready for a picture brought reality down for Tom.

He gathered her bags, not allowing her to carry anything. With a cock of his head he started out, leading her with confidence while the woman asked for pictures with him. Politely he turned her down repeatedly and prayed for no trouble hailing a taxi.

In this area, luck was on his side. Few other people seemed to recognize him. Most of those that did didn’t seem to care. Still, Maggie wasn’t an idiot. Someone may have gotten a picture of them leaving the hotel together. During the day. Around checkout. It would be easy to get the wrong idea. Was it the wrong idea?

“Are you going to be in trouble?” She asked as they settled into the back of the taxi just a moment before it pulled from the curb.

“Why would I be?” Eventually, Tom would have to learn that playing dumb with her didn’t work.

“She could have gotten a picture of us almost…”

“Kissing?” A quick glance over rewarded him with the sight of her blushing face.

“Yeah. I mean, maybe? Is that- That’s what that-” He laughed at her. Honestly she wanted to slap him for it but she was far too unsure of herself to actually do anything more than stammer.

“Yes, that’s what it was.” Tom sighed and rested his head back. “I realize it’s terrible timing and rather inappropriate but I couldn’t not do it.”

“Why? Why would you do that?”

“Because I care for you. Because it was killing me to listen to how he spoke to you. Because it kills me knowing you’re married to him- that you could go back to him. Be-”

“I wont. I can’t.”

“Good.” Tom’s hand settled over hers. “I kissed you because I wanted to. I want to make the pain go away. I want to know you’re safe. I want you to never think about him again because you’re too busy thinking of me. I kissed you because I grew to care about you very quickly today.”

“Tom-”

“I feel like you see right through me. After the shock of this morning wore off- you treated me as anyone else. I know you’re here just for a short while. I know everything’s up in the air in your life right now thanks to what he did but if I could- If it’s not too much to ask at least- Stay in touch? Keep me in mind? If you can even- give me a chance?”

When she didn’t say anything, wouldn’t look at him he figured he pushed too hard. Really, he knew he was asking for a lot. She was hardly out of a clearly toxic relationship and a lived a world away. All she knew of him was what the public knew and what she learned of him today.

“I’m sorry- I’m asking for too much.”

“No, no. Just- I’m scared. I don’t even know where I’m going to live when I go back to the States. I still- I’m so thankful for you being here with me, for me. You don’t even know me. You don’t have to be here.” Finally she looked up at him to find him already looking at her with a warm yet intense gaze.

“I’d be lying if I said the prospect of starting anything didn’t scare me, let alone starting with someone who lives so far away. But if you were to want to give me a shot- I’d understand if it is too soon. I expect it is, to be honest but if you decide later even. I just want you to know I’m interested, I care and I find you worth the risk.”

Maggie was thankful that he allowed her to finish out the ride back to his place in silence. Still, she hated how the air around him felt cooler and his eyes remained trained out the window.

The taxi came to a stop and Tom quickly went about paying and retrieving her bags. He had time to talk himself out of his rather blue mood and offered her a warm smile as she picked up a bag.

“I can get them for you.”

“I can carry my own things. At least some of it.”

He didn’t argue at least. Reaching the front door, he set the bag down and quickly set about unlocking it. She was prepared when he turned and leaned down to pick up the suitcase.

Maggie reached out and steadied herself with a hand on his chest. The contact stalled him and their eyes met in silent question. Maggie leaned forward and slowly, softly brushed her lips against his before adding more pressure.

Tom’s arm reached around her back. Pulling her to him, he deepened the kiss. It was risky, kissing the woman he may have been spotted leaving a hotel with on his front step for all the world to see but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. She clung to him as if her life depended on him.

“I’m here for a week, that’s it.” She whispered when they parted.

“Change your ticket. I don’t want you flying out next to him. I don’t care how much it costs.”

This time it was Tom who pressed his lips to hers. As he kissed her, he pushed and tossed the bags inside before pulling her inside and pressing her against the door the moment it latched shut.

“Make me forget about him.” Maggie begged and he wasn’t one to deny the request.

While Tom worked to replace every memory of Evan’s touch on her body the internet was an active place. People speculated and gossiped as they were prone to do. Rumors spurred of Tom stealing away with a new American bride, leaving her husband with a dislocated jaw in what had been their honeymoon suite. Mr. Evan Carter wasted no time in selling his sob story to the world.

Forgotten and ignored on the floor, Tom’s phone rang and went to voicemail repeatedly as Luke grew more frustrated with his charge with each ignored call and new picture that surfaced.

These were issues for another day.


	5. Spring Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm lazy, I'm tacking the one shot follow up on the end of this.

Spring Showers

The last three months had been a dream to Maggie. Tom had been a dream she hadn’t dared to wish for as a girl. That’s not to say that she hadn’t faced challenges, they had. But they worked through them with honest conversations and long phone calls from halfway around the world. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked well enough.

Tom was a busy man and Maggie didn’t ever expect him to drop everything for her. Early on, before she had left London they had the talk about the reality of their situation and Tom’s life. He was busy, he sometimes was distant and at times he wouldn’t be as mentally or emotionally present in their relationship no matter how much he may wish it were different.

Yet when Evan refused to agree to an annulment, the courts demanded both husband and wife present themselves for a hearing. It was the first time Maggie had seen Evan outside of the recorded interviews Luke had ever so kindly made her and Tom sit and watch while she had still been in London.

After spending their first month together, Maggie had to return to her small South Dakota hometown, leaving everything that was hers abandoned in Evan’s home. Tom had assured her that he would prevent her from living on the streets- much to Luke’s dismay. The poor man than had to figure out how to secure an apartment for her using Tom’s funds without the world finding out.

Somehow, they managed and she had a home filled with simple furnishings. She only accepted what kindnesses she felt was required to survive. In no way did she want to feel like Tom was buying her affection or that she was using him and the relationship to save herself. Luke had arranged for someone to pick up things from Evan’s home, though the man was stingy and gave very little of her things back.

Still, when he took a middle of the night flight from London to surprise her the week of the hearing, she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him. She needed him like she needed air.

It took her breath away whenever she thought of how much she loved him already. It shouldn’t be possible but somehow, she knew what she felt for Evan wasn’t love. Now that she’d had a taste of the real thing, she knew. She had found the thing that poets and musicians spent their whole lives trying to put into words- True Love.

When Tom attended the hearing by her side as moral support, she had asked him what Luke had thought of it but he simply told her not to worry about it. She quickly learned that was code for ‘I didn’t clear this with Luke’.

Evan, of course was sure to make a scene as soon as he had seen Tom at her side when the walked into the intimidating court house. It had become his personal mission and part of Maggie wondered if Tom had begun to get a sick satisfaction from riling up the man who she had thought loved her at one time. He was sure to kiss her in front of the large oak doors before they went into the hearing, his hand remained in hers for so long as it could.

They’d gotten the annulment without much fuss, all things considered. Evan tried to claim she had used him, that he had loved her and that she had agreed to an open marriage. Having a famous boyfriend with her and the very public reports from the woman Evan had been with that fateful night had surely helped. Ava, her name turned out to be, had sent a letter to the courts stating that she was under the impression that she was in a monogamous relationship with Evan and that as far as she was told, Maggie had been his sister. She sent copies of pictures, text messages and receipts

Ava hadn’t been aware that Evan was married. In truth, Evan had asked Ava to marry him almost a year prior and so when things went down, she was just as surprised and hurt as Maggie. The two women had become fast friends when Ava had stepped out of the shadows and publicly defended her, selling the story of how Evan had scorned her as well complete with photos to the media.

<3<3<3

Now, Maggie’s fairy tail had continued. She had been on the ground in London for only a few hours and a somewhat disgruntled Luke was arranging a dress for her to wear to a gala. It would be her first public event at Tom’s side and she was beyond nervous.

Noticing this, Tom had wasted no time in ushering her out of Luke’s office, leaving the man to his angry curses and bottle of antacids as he called shop after shop. The trip and been somewhat spur of the moment and her attending the gala even more spontaneously decided. She had made simple requests of the dress, fearing anything tight or uncomfortable. Maggie was already uncomfortable and bloating as her cycle drew closer and the last thing she needed was a skin tight dress to suffocate her.

Seeking to steady her nerves, Tom arranged for them to meet Ben and Sophie at a pub nearby for an early dinner. She was assured that the gala dinners were served late into the evening and she would be hungry again by the time they had even arrived. While Tom’s goal was to make her feel more at ease at the gala, the idea of meeting his also famous friend only set her stomach into more knots.

Regardless of her nerves, she found both Ben and his wife to be just as warm and accepting as Tom had promised. They had become fast friends and her stomach was settled even before the food reached the table allowing Maggie to fully realize how hungry she actually had been.

<3<3<3<3

With lunch finished, all that was left to do before sitting and allowing Luke to dress them both like dolls was to run by Tom’s home and take Bobby out for a walk. They had time to kill still and the weather was pleasant, warm and comfortable on this spring afternoon. It would be a good day to spend in the park.

They didn’t think twice about it when Maggie stripped off her button down shirt, leaving her in her tight tank top when the warmth became too much. It was more the humidity that bothered her but she let Tom think that the London spring was warm enough on its own to drive her to removing a layer.

When Bobby was tired of fetch, they settled on the grass to enjoy simply being together. Maggie needed to rest, her abdomen was cramping up and she knew without a doubt that within a few days her body would punish her for being a woman for a week.

She settled on the ground, resting her back against Tom’s chest and nuzzling into his neck as he began to read over a script. Being in his arms, even when they were doing nothing, felt like a dream. Still, the nagging pain caused her to rub at the spot low on her stomach. When she shifted, Tom laced his fingers in hers and their hands rested together on her lower stomach, right over the cramping as she began to slowly doze off.

“Can I get you anything?” Tom mumbled into her hair.

“It will pass. It’s just cramping.”

What they didn’t realize was that someone was taking a few pictures of the happy couple. That was the sort of thing that Maggie hadn’t learned to watch for or even think about. She was still living in her own world with the man who she had fallen in love with.

<3<3<3<3

The gala was magical and Maggie was swept away in the sparkling lights and sea of people she never imagined she would meet. On occasion she had attended parties with Evan though they were far and few between. The events Evan attended had been fancy but lacked the extravagance of this gala.

Tom was asked to stand in front of what always looked to her to be some decorative wall in pictures. Now that she was here however, she could see that it was simply just a fancy version of the same photo setup her high school used for Prom only with better lights and much more cameras.

The wall was a covered tall slab of particle board centered in a wide hall. Tom emptied his pockets onto the table before standing in front of it and smiling for the cameras. He would move this way and that, changing his look a few times. Luke was ever present off to the side, watching carefully. Tom wasn’t deterred however and reached out, snagging Maggie by the arm.

Luke was quick to protest but all Tom seemed to hear was Maggie’s giggles as she was wrapped in his arms. The green dress she wore was clingier than she would have liked considering how bloated she had felt but she had been assured with the looser, flowing gauzy sparkling green layer above it covered her well. The dress complemented the green tie Tom wore with it’s hint of shimmer under the lights.

Luke was squawking something, probably protests since they were still under orders to ‘lay low’ and this probably didn’t fit that but if Tom didn’t care, should Maggie? In the end, all she was doing was following his lead. This was his life, his world and she was only just starting to step foot in it. She had to trust that Tom knew what he was doing.

All thoughts stopped when Tom’s lips found hers. It didn’t matter that they were standing in front of a number of cameras. She didn’t think about how she looked or if her lipstick would smear. Thoughts of wrinkling his suit as her fingers bunched in the fabric were a million miles away. The only things that mattered for that short moment was the feel of Tom’s arm pressing her into him and the way their lips moved together.

Eventually, far too soon for her liking, Tom pulled back with a bright smile as he looked down at her. Cameras flashed a few moments longer before Luke was ushering them off the small patch of red carpet, grumbling as he tossed back an antacid.

She followed Tom through the night, her hand always in his. They danced and talked and spent the night together in bliss. Though drinks were flowing freely, Maggie turned them each time the platters were offered to her. The last thing she wanted was to not remember her first time stepping into Tom’s professional life. Plus, alcohol tended to make the cramping worse and who wants to deal with that?

It was something she didn’t think about but a few others noticed. By morning, Tom was trending once again. Rumors spread like wildfire and one would think after the mess that had been the start of their relationship- Maggie would have been prepared for it.

Maggie woke in Tom’s arms, a place she would like to wake every morning if she could to the sound of Tom’s phone. Text messages were coming in, back to back. Never a good sign. Grumbling, Tom rolled over and grabbed the offensive device only to have it slip out of his hand and land with a thump on his chest.

A second try brought the screen to life and with her head resting on Tom’s chest, Maggie could read the messages too.

Luke: I’m in a meeting. But so help me, when I get out you better answer your bloody phone.

Luke: And have the door unlocked.

Luke: Tell me she’s not bloody knocked up

Luke: Answer me, you fucking wanker

Luke: Every goddamn gossip rag is reporting Maggie is knocked up

Luke: They have pictures.

There was a moment of silence before both Tom and Maggie fell into a fit of giggles. Whatever rumors were spreading, they would face them together. A pregnancy rumor didn’t strike fear in their hearts. They had faced worse and they would get through this the same way they got through everything else, together.

Assuming they survived Luke’s attack.

“I bet you breakfast he’s going to make me take a test.” Maggie mumbled into Tom’s chest as he wrapped her once again in his arms. He turned, rolling her onto her back and kissed her sweetly. The feeling of his bare back under her fingers was addicting.

“I could just not open the door.” Tom whispered, as if Luke would somehow hear his words from the other side of the city. “We can stay in bed and distract ourselves from the nasty rumors.”

“Doesn’t he have a key?” Maggie offered, laughing as she pushed against his chest as Tom grunted in agreement, far too busy kissing down her neck to bother speaking. “Let’s not scar him for life.”

“I think that ship sailed when I punched Evan.” Tom laughed, finally sitting back when her stomach grumbled. “Fine, let’s eat.”

“You think Luke’s going to kill us this time?” Maggie asked, slipping a pair of panties up her legs.

“No, probably not. But we should start making some wills up just in case.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919264) by [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles)




End file.
